1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device mounted on an automotive vehicle, such as a navigation device, the device including an apparatus for determining a person who is operating the device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an on-board device such as a navigation device, operation of the device by a driver is prohibited while an automobile is being driven to secure safety in driving. Safety in driving is adversely affected if the driver operates the device, e.g., by inputting a target destination to the navigation device. On the other hand, if a passenger sitting on an assistant seat next to the driver (referred to as an assistant) operates the on-board device such as the navigation device, there is no danger in driving. If the device is not prohibited to be operated by the assistant, various information may be collected by the assistant during driving through the navigation device, or a new destination may be inputted by the assistant.
To determine a person (a driver or an assistant) who operates the on-board device during driving, JP-A-2002-133401 proposes to use a CMOS camera and to permit operation of the on-board device if it is determined that the assistant is operating the device. In the proposed device, however, the C-MOS camera is essential, and images taken by the CMOS camera have to be analyzed. Therefore, the device becomes complex and expensive.